Meeting You
by Ari Starkid
Summary: A series of one-shots showing the first meetings of various Starkids and characters. I take requests. Contains: Breredith, Jarren... Previously called Begin Again.
1. Begin Again

**A/N- Hi... I'm going to try to update something else tonight but I really wanted to do this one.  
Pairing: Breredith (BrianxMeredith)  
Song: Begin Again by Taylor Swift**

"Meredith are you ready?" Denise called, "We're going to be late." They had a girls night planned. Denise, Meredith, Lauren, Julia, and Jaime. Meredith looked in the mirror of the bathroom in the small dorm she shared with Denise. She sighed and looked over her outfit. They were off to a bar. Which meant she was wearing a short black skirt, a tank top, and black platform shoes. She couldn't remember the last time she'd dressed like this. He didn't like it when she wore anything that might be remotely considered sexy near other guys, always paranoid, "Meredith!" Denise's voice came closer and closer. She opened the door.

"You go ahead. I'm not going."

"This is ridiculous Mere. Its been a month. You gotta get back out there."

"I know. But, going to a bar and hooking up with a random guy is not how I'm going to do it."

"Come on. Its a girls night."

"Its your night Deeds. These aren't my friends. I've never met these girls. Go have fun and tell me all about it when you get back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Oh and... Don't drive if you're drunk. If you don't have a designated driver call me. Don't hook up with an random guy. You'll regret it. And use protection."

"You sound like my mother."

"I know. But seriously, don't do anything stupid."

"Are you positive you don't want to come?"

"Yeah, I couldn't drink anyways."

"I keep forgetting you're underage."

"Yeah, yeah. Bye." Meredith walked Denise out the door and locked it. She turned on the radio. Her favorite song was on. She danced around the room, feeling carefree. When the song ended she popped a movie into the DVD. Denise was back right as the movie was finishing.

"How was it?"

"Okay."

"Just okay?"

"I wish you came."

"Well, I had fun here."

"Alone?"

"Yeah."

"On the bright side I may have found you a boyfriend."

"No."

"You haven't even heard his name."

"I know I don't like him."

"How?"

"You came up with him drunk at a bar."

"Just let me tell you about him."

"Fine."

"Well, his name is Brian Holden. He's twenty-one. He's a theatre major. I can't believe I never considered him for you before!"

"I don't know. How do you know him?"

"He's in my theatre class."

"And?"

"That's it. He's part of the group who did A Very Potter Musical."

"I don't really want a boyfriend."

"Just one date?"

"Okay."

"Great. Wednesday at eleven. At the little café on Main St."

"Alright."

"Yay! Meredith back out there! Now, I'm going to bed. I need my beauty sleep."

"Good night."

Wednesday arrived quicker than Meredith anticipated. She walked into the cafe looking around for anyone that resembled this Brian. Denise described him as medium height, brown hair, beautiful blue eyes. The perfect guy. She spotted him at a table. He stood up and waved as she walked over.

"You must be Meredith. I'm Brian. Nice to meet you."

"You to." He pulled out the chair for her.

"M'lady." He joked as he took her coat and put it on the back of the chair. Meredith giggled.

"I'm so sorry I was late."

"What?"

"You were here before me."

"Yeah, I make sure to get an early start when I go somewhere, especially a first date. I'm chronically lost and don't want to make a bad impression by being late."

"Well, Mr. Holden you are making an excellent impression so far."

"I'm glad to hear it. You look beautiful by the way."

"Thanks." She said shyly looking down.

"That's adorable."

"What?"

"The way you get all shy when I compliment you."

"This is how you get girls right? You compliment them until they can't say no." Brian started laughing his head rolling back, "What's so funny?"

"You." Meredith smiled, "What?"

"You remind me of a five-year-old."

"That may be, but no five-year-old could ever get a girl like you." Meredith stopped laughing.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No. You're just so perfect."

"Thanks. I try." He laughed and somehow fell out of his chair and onto the floor. The entire cafe stared at them. He continued to roll around.

"Brian, you're embarrassing us!" Meredith said laughing.

"Okay then. I guess I'll stop." He sat back in his chair and pouted.

"Like I said, five-year-old."

"I don't think that's a bad thing. If you like kids, it increases my chances."

"So, what are your interests?" Brian asked her.

"Nerdy stuff."

"Like what?"

"Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings."

"That's amazing! How many times did you see Lord of the Rings in theatres?"

"Nine. Its embarrassing, I know."

"That's not embarrassing. That's brilliant!"

"Why how many times did you see it?"

"Nine! The same amount as people in the fellowship, duh! I've never met a girl who saw it so many times."

"So, what kind of girls have you met?"

"Well, this one time I..." Brian went on to tell her about a time when he almost hooked up with a girl whose job was a clown in a circus, "What about you? Any crazy stories about guys?"

"No."

"You have no stories?"

"There was that time when..." She quickly and quietly told him about a guy she met in freshman year.

"My you are a shy one aren't you."

"Only around people I want to impress."

"Shy and flirty. God, that's hot!"

The date soon drew to a close and the two began walking to her car, "There was this one guy-" Meredith started to say.

"I forgot to tell you about the year me and my family watched Finding Nemo on Christmas!" Brian interrupted, "Wait, were you going to say something?"

"It wasn't important." Meredith said. He didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was Brian.

"Okay then. Yeah so my sister had her boyfriend over for Christmas and we were watching The Proposal when I decided they were getting a little too comfortable, if you know what I mean. So I changed it to Finding Nemo. That way they would be too uncomfortable to 'cuddle' too closely with the baby fishies watching." Meredith laughed. It started to rain. The two of them ran to her car and both got inside.

"This was really fun Brian. We should do it again."

"Like a second date?"

"Yeah, Unless you don't want to."

"Are you kidding! I was so worried that you didn't like me and didn't want to go out with me again."

"You were amazing."

"So were you." The looked at each other for a while.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Brian asked after a while, breaking the silence.

"Like in fairy tales?" Meredith responded, slightly confused.

"Yeah."

"I guess. Do you think this is a fairy tale? Because it sure feels like one."

"Well, that depends."

"On?"

"On whether or not the handsome prince gets to save the princess in despair."

"He already has."

"It might be early to say this, I mean its only the first date, but I love you Meredith. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"Neither have I. I think I love you too."

"Good. Because that makes it okay to do this." He leaned in and kissed her. And Meredith felt her life begin again.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed that little piece of fluff. Review!**


	2. Enchanted

**A/N- I think I'm going to turn this into a series of one-shots about how all the different Starkid ships might have met. Most will probably inspired by songs.**

**Pairing: Jarren (DarrenxJulia)**

**Song: Enchanted-Taylor Swift**

Julia sighed. This was her fourth party this month. Not that she was going by choice. Lauren, her roommate, wouldn't let her stay home and read. 'It'll be fun.' She always said. There was nothing fun about it. She was in some random dorm room, full of students. She sat on the couch swirling the illegal alcoholic drink that Lauren had somehow found for her. Not that she drank anyway.

"Jules! Isn't this so awesome?"

"Yeah! Totally!" Julia yelled over the music. She faked a smile until Lauren walked away. She always pretended to like the parties. But, they were all the same. No one seemed to notice how tired and similar every single one looked. She glanced at the door. It was on the other side of the room. There was no way she could make it without Lauren seeing her.

She was looking for another escape route when she saw him. He seemed lost. He was looking around the room and his big crazy hair flopped around as he spun his head. She smiled. Suddenly he was looking at her. He looked around one more time before walking towards her. He navigated to dark room and after tripping over his own feet twice he arrived at the couch.

"This party sucks."

"Yeah. First one?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"I've been to four this month."

"You must be quite the party girl."

"My roommate maybe but I can't stand these things."

"This sounds crazy but have we met?"

"No I don't think so."

"I'm sure we've met. I never would have passed up introducing myself to such a beautiful girl."

"Tell me your name they we'll have met."

"I'm Darren Everett Criss."

"Nice to meet you Darren Everett Criss. I'm Julia."

"Julia what?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"How can I find you again without a last name?"

"Okay. I'm Julia Marie Albain."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Julia Marie Albain."

"The pleasure is mine."

"Are you part of Basement Arts?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Well my roommate told me about a charming guy with crazy hair and pretty eyes."

"Your friend?"

"Lauren Lopez." He started laughing, "What?"

"You're roommates with Lo. I should have known! She talks about you a lot."

"Good things I hope."

"The best." There was quiet and they enjoyed each other's company for a while. Until he spoke, "Let's go."

"Where?"

"Everywhere." He smiled and held out his hand to her.

"That sounds corny." She smiled back, taking his hand and standing up.

"It works." He shrugged. The snuck out of the room and out into the hallway. When they reached the door to the building they could see the rain outside. Julia ran out the door and into the rain spinning in a circle looking up and laughing. Darren looked at her from inside smiling before going out in the rain with her and grabbing her waist turning her to face him.

"What?" She said laughing and breathless.

"You're the most amazing creature I've ever seen." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek before running back out into the street. Darren followed her and grabbed her hand, "Let's walk."

"Okay." They walked in silence, holding hands. Neither caring where they went. Neither knowing where they went.

"You really like rain." He observed when he saw her tasting the rain with her tongue like a child.

"Not so much rain as what it represents." She responded, "Rain is the washing away of the old, the bad, the wasted. It leaves you with only the new and good. Tonight's rain is washing away my mistakes of the past. But rain also brings with it something. Something good. Something special. And tonight it brings me you."

"You're something else." He commented, "Are you a writer?"

"I'm a storyteller." Julia corrected him.

"That's an interesting term. Why do you say that?"

"I hope to write, direct, and act. I love stories whether my own or someone else's."

"You are the most incredible person I've met since I've moved here."

"You have quite the arsenal."

"Of?"

"Compliments. And they're good too."

"I learned from the best. I just use all my dad's." He glanced at his watch, "Its almost one. I should get you home."

"You're acting like it's a date and you need to take me to my parents."

"Lauren will be worried." They both started laughing.

"She'll be glad I met someone!"

"Come on." He grabbed her hand again and they ran for a block, "You look cold."

"Its not to bad."

"Have my jacket."

"I couldn't-"

"Yes you could."

"Fine." Darren took off his jacket and handed it to Julia who slipped it on, "Thanks."

"Here we are." She looked up to see they had arrived at her building, "It was a pleasure to spend tonight in the rain with you Julia Marie Albain."

"It was a pleasure to have someone to spend tonight in the rain with, Darren Everett Criss."

"Bye."

"Bye." She giggled and ran up the stairs to her apartment. Going inside she saw that Lauren was still out. She started to walk towards her room when she realized she still had Darren's jacket on. She began to take it off when she heard a crinkling in the pocket. She pulled a folded piece of paper out of it and unfolded it. It had a phone number scribbled on it and a comment that said 'Let's be friends.'

Julia thought about texting him right then but decided she didn't want to sound to eager. She programmed his number into her phone, adding a heart to the end of his name. She pulled on her pajamas a lay in bed, trying to fall asleep but to no avail. Her mind was racing. What did he mean by 'Let's be friends.'? Did he have a girl friend? Was there someone waiting for him? She heard Lauren come in around one thirty and finally at two she broke. Pulling out her phone she texted him.

_I still have your jacket…- Julia_

She wasn't expecting a response but a few moments later she got a text back.

_I know. –Darren_

_Did I wake you up? –Julia_

_Nope. I couldn't fall asleep. –Darren_

_Neither could I. –Julia_

_I meant it. –Darren_

_Meant what? –Julia_

_When I said I wanted to be friends. I mean it. –Darren_

_Oh. –Julia_

_Oh what? –Darren_

_It's nothing. –Julia_

_Clearly it's something. Julia Marie Albain, the storyteller, is never at a loss for words. –Darren_

_You've known me what, three hours? –Julia_

_Yeah. And I've been thinking about you ever since. –Darren_

Julia wasn't sure how to respond but it turned out she didn't have to.

_Go outside. –Darren_

Julia pulled on jeans and a sweatshirt, ran down the stairs, and arrived outside breathless. The rain had stopped and Darren was standing there dressed similarly, looking like he'd just got out of bed.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She answered.

"Wanna go for a ride?"

"Its two in the morning!"

"You weren't sleeping."

"Okay." He opened the door and helped her into the passenger seat He got in and started the car. He drove aimlessly, "Where are we going?"

"Everywhere."

"You and your everywhere."

"Everyone has a word. What's yours?"

"Enchanted."

"Well then, I was enchanted to meet you."

"Don't make fun of my word."

"I'm not. It's the truth."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is there someone else?"

"What do you mean?"

"Another girl."

"I don't get it."

"Are you in love with someone else? That's all I could think about because you seemed like you were flirting with me and it was so perfect and flawless and I was completely wonderstruck and enchanted by you then you tell me 'Let's be friends.' And I can be friends but I'm confused because you're sending me mixed messages and it's screwing with my-"

"Julia."

"Brain and I just-"

"Julia!"

"What?"

"There's no one else." Julia looked surprised.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He reassured her.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know. Somewhere far away." Julia smiled widely, "What?"

"I thought this was where the storyline ended but now I see this is just the very first page."

"You certainly are a storyteller. Anything else?"

"I'm hoping my name is echoing in your head as much as yours is in mine."

"Don't worry. It is."

"You're everywhere."

"And you're enchanting."

**A/N- I hope you like this one! Feel free to leave your favorite ship in the reviews and I'll do a chapter for them. (You can also leave me character ships and I'll do them also.) Or you can request I do a certain song. I can do some couples more than once if you'd rather a different meeting. Review!**


End file.
